Guard Duty
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Kotetsu was bored, he hated guard duty ...if only there was a way to pass the time .... Yaoi, Rated M.


wow....its been so long!!! im sorry for the long absence ... i broke my laptop ... or i thought i did ... i actually just broke my charger XD i was really depressed for ages coz i thought id have to buy a new laptop , when my uncle suggested i try getting a new charger so i did and ....hey presto! i dont think ive ever been so happy lol XD

so yeah im back!! there are another 2 stories which i'll upload in a second they're called For My Eyes Only and Good Boy so go read em! X3

i dont own Naruto or any of its charecters...just this little fic :)

Rated M for a good reason :P

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was another day in Konoha the sun was shining the birds were singing and Kotetsu and Izumo were stuck on guard duty by the front gates of the village.

'I'm sooo booooored' Kotetsu moaned 'guard duty is so boring!! I wana be out on a mission or something anything has gotta be better than this!'

'Yeah me too but there's nothing we can do but guard the village until we're released so quit complaining!' Izumo replied

The next ten minutes passed in silence then Kotetsu smiled evilly

'Hey Izumo ... I have an idea how to relieve the boredom ...'

'Oh yeah...?' Izumo asked, his interest piqued.

'Yeah but come a little closer and I'll tell you...'

Izumo leaned closer to Kotetsu wondering what on Earth it was he had in mind that he couldn't just say out loud...

As soon as Izumo was close enough Kotetsu grabbed the front of the other mans uniform and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Izumo's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away from his best friend.

'W-what are you doing??' Izumo stuttered

'Relieving the boredom' Kotetsu replied smirking

Izumo blushed tomato red 'T-that's not what I thought you meant! I thought we were going to play shogi or something!!'

'Aww don't be like that I really like you, you know ...and now I have a problem...' Kotetsu took hold of Izumo's hand and placed it on his groin 'Please won't you help me out...?'

'I can't we're in public!'

'No one's around ... plus if you kneel down no one will see you 'Kotetsu smirked.

'B-but ...'

'You're bored aren't you?'

'Y-yes'

'Well I'm horny ... please do this for me ...?'

'A-alright ...' Izumo replied his blush deepening as he got off his chair and took to kneeling in between his friends legs.

Kotetsu pulled down his trousers exposing his erection to the blushing chuunin who immediately took it into his mouth and began to suck. Kotetsu just barely held back a moan and leant forward onto the desk in front of him placing his head on his arms looking to passersby as if he was asleep.

'You really shouldn't sleep on duty Kotetsu –kun' a voice called to him

Kotetsu immediately looked up and came face to face with Shizune.

'I-I'm sorry Shizune – san ... it won't happen again'

Hearing Shizune's voice Izumo froze in fear... what if he was caught? Would he lose his job? He really didn't want that ... but a few seconds later he felt Kotetsu's hand on the back of his head, pushing him forward urging him to continue...

'It better not .... Where's Izumo –Kun?'

'He's... ah! Gone to get us some l-lunch ...'

Shizune eyed him curiously 'Are you ok? '

'I'm perfectly fine Shizune – san'

'Well ok ... just no more falling asleep ok?'

'Gotcha '

'Well I have jobs to do for Hokage – Sama so I'd better be off'

Izumo could have sworn he just had a minor heart attack! Of all the things to happen to him today this was bottom of the list ... no this wasn't even on the list because he never expected to be sucking on his best friends cock like it was some kind of candy and then to top it all off he was nearly caught with his mouth full by Shizune of all people!!! He hated to admit it but Izumo was having fun, the prospect of being caught sent a bucket load of adrenaline into his system and he was hard, horny and couldn't care less that he was outside or at work.

'Izumo have you done this kind of thing before?' Kotetsu asked

Izumo slowly pulled back releasing Kotetsu's hardened flesh into the warm summer air. Looking up innocently he replied 'No'

'Damn your good for a first timer...now carry on, let me cum in your mouth' Kotetsu grinned.

Izumo smiled back and took Kotetsu back into his mouth taking in as much as he could then sucking hard. Above his head Kotetsu groaned. Izumo smiled around Kotetsu and began bobbing his head up and down the hardened flesh then he pulled back and began to suck lightly on the head.

'Ahhh Izumo ... so... good...'

Izumo began licking the head dipping his tongue in the slit then taking it back into his mouth again, whilst his hand made its way to his trousers to free his own erection. Once it was free from the confines of his unusually tight trousers he gripped the shaft and began slowly stroking himself.

Kotetsu looked down at the other man sucking on his cock ... and moaned gently, he didn't notice Izumo take his own cock out, he had his eyes closed in pleasure. Kotetsu wasn't so sure his friend had been entirely honest about not doing this before ...as he watched Izumo's hand sped up and he moaned round Kotetsu's cock causing him to shudder , he was so close to cumming he couldn't bear it. Kotetsu felt like he was going insane, his body went rigid and he had to put his hand in his mouth to stifle his moans. Izumo started sucking faster on Kotetsu's cock and then he couldn't take it anymore. Kotetsu gripped Izumo's hair and held him in place, filling his mouth with hot sticky cum.

Izumo was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected the hands in his hair, or the mouth full of cum the followed almost immediately, he certainly hadn't expected to swallow it all and enjoy it. Izumo continued to stroke himself, pushing himself over the edge, he groaned around Kotetsu's cock, cumming over his hand and the floor.

Kotetsu was never gunna forget today, it gave him something to think about in the long work hours and something to jerk off bout when he got home.... putting his cock back inside his trousers Kotetsu looked up and came face to face with team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi) all of whom had nose bleeds...

"Uh...um...Kakashi ... I can explain"

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he heard a distinct cry of "what!?" and a bump come from under the table...


End file.
